


Nesting

by TrixxRem



Series: Werewolf Olicity [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixxRem/pseuds/TrixxRem
Summary: At first things don't seem all that out of place to Oliver. Then he catches on to Felicity's unconscious behaviours.The werewolf AU no one asked for, but I had to write anyways.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed Mistakes are my own, I do not own the characters.
> 
> In this universe wolves have three forms, human, werewolf, and wolf. They are born in their werewolf forms and refer to it as their True Form. They also form packs, either traditional, who live in the wild and mostly fend for themselves, or civil packs that blend in and interact with the human world.
> 
> Established Olicity.

Oliver never thought twice about seeing his mate wrapped up in a blanket when he returned to the bunker, it was a fairly chilly night. He did not notice when she wore it in the car on the way home that night either. It did however strike him odd that when they crawled into bed that she wrapped herself around a pillow instead of him. She had also brought the blanket to bed with them, but after the night they had had, he was too tired to care. Pulling Felicity into his arms, he drifted off to sleep. 

Felicity had two blankets the next night, one draped over her legs and one around her shoulders. Felicity was typing away on her keyboard when Oliver stepped off the elevator into the bunker. Placing his bow and quiver in the display case, he wandered over to her. Placing his hand on the back of her neck she made a smile whining noise. Felicity turned and nuzzled her face against Oliver’s arm. Running his fingers across the mating bite at the base of her neck, he turned to get changed so they could go home. Felicity whined again at the loss of contact.

When they walked into the loft, Felicity went right up the stairs to go to bed, blankets in tow. Oliver remained downstairs to do a sweep of the apartment before making his way upstairs to their bedroom. Oliver did not notice the extra blankets or pillows that had accumulated on their bed. He only had eyes for his beautiful mate. Felicity had shifted to her werewolf form and was lying on the bed with her paws under her head. It was not often she shifted. She was often asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Oliver was going to take advantage to sleep next to his mate in their true form. 

When you live in a civil pack like they did, spending time in your werewolf form was uncommon. Pups learned how to shift anytime between the age of three and five, and civil wolves prefer to walk around in human form because it is easier to blend in with the humans. Traditional wolves spent more time in their werewolf form, with the exception of school. It was odd to see a traditional in human form. 

Oliver dropped his green hoodie on the bed and went to the closet to drop the rest of his clothes in the hamper. He shifted and returned to the bedroom, Felicity sat up and held her arms out to him. He pulled her into his arms and nipped at the scar under the light brown fur of her shoulder. Oliver did not notice that she had balled his hoodie up under her chin.  
The next morning, when Oliver got back from his run, it all sunk in. Felicity had shifted back to her human form and put his green hoodie on. The duvet was pushed down to just above her hips with the blanket from the couch downstairs bunched up around her legs. She had the blankets and pillows from the guest room piled around her arms and torso. The only part of her Oliver could see was her face from her nose up to her hair line. He shook his head and sniffed the air in the room to confirm his suspicion. Oliver need to take a shower and gather some supplies for them, they were going to be spending the day locked in the apartment.

After his shower, Oliver stood at the end of their bed in just a pair of loose fitting sports shorts. Felicity had not moved since in the hour he had spent preparing for their day together. 

“Felicity, you’re nesting.” Oliver said from his spot at the end of the bed. 

Felicity rolled over with a groan, pulling the blankets tighter around her body. “Thank you for noticing genius.” She grumbled.

“Did you think I wasn’t going to notice you squirreling every blanket and pillow we have into our bed?” Oliver crawled up the bed over top of her, “Why didn’t you tell me you were going into a heat?” He lowered his body on top of her, showing he just how she was making him feel.

“You’ve been really busy lately, with everything going on. You’ve been working really hard to get ready for your dad to pass on the title of Alpha to you, choosing your beta, and running the applied science division. All this is on top of our night job. I didn’t want to think about it, I thought if I ignored it, it would pass.” She rolled over to face him. She ran her arms round his ribs and licked at his mating bite.

Oliver groaned and pushed his body more firmly into hers, he kissed her, hard. His wolf was so close to taking over. Pulling away, he looked down at the beauty that was his mate.

“Felicity, you are the most important thing in my life. Your heat is important to me, my dad understands if I need to take a day off every once in a while. He is going to work with Tommy today, I didn’t get to tell you, I picked him as my beta this week. Dig has everything in the bunker under control. Everything is taken care of, except you.” Felicity presses her lips against his, cutting him off before he can continue. 

Sitting up, Felicity causes him to get up on his hands and knees. Kicking off most of the blanket she unzips his hoodie and pulls it off, revealing her naked form. Trailing her kisses across his stubbled jaw and down his neck, she licks at his matting bite again. He starts licking at her mating bite and the temperature in the room seems to spike. Her hands travel down his sides and she pushes at his shorts. She chuckles when she realizes he has no underwear on. 

“Going a little traditional are we?” She says grabbing his member in her hand. “We could go full traditional if you want?” 

Oliver growls and almost shifted, “No, I want you here and now, just like this. Where I can see this,” he ran his hand across her mating bite, “Maybe later but right now I want you like a proper civil wolf.”

Felicity hooked her heels around his waist, and pulled him closer. Oliver toppled down on top of her, placing a kiss on her shoulder. She turned her face to him and placed a kiss on his jaw, “Okay, I love you just like this, all muscles and tan skin. I love you.” She pulled on his chin and placed a kiss on his lips, pulling him down on top of him.


End file.
